dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Jellith Dimension
I think that you fight the jelly from which you gathered the most polls and you choose the other one if you want by talking to him. Example: We gathered most green pools and talked to the royal strawberry jelly and we fought royal mint and strawberry jelly. I have yet to confirm is this the case. :~Yesterday I did a jellieth run and when we got to the end I had 10 lemon, 11 green, 12 blue, and 16 red. When I clicked on the Red royal jelly the group i was given had both a lemon and a red jelly. Not really sure why this happened, but the end result was a fairly quick death for me and my group. equal number of pools isnt two royal fights. after quite alot of effort i managed to get equal numbers of two pools - lemon and mint. 14 each. i went to fight the mint and didnt get a jelly. also, at my first run, i gathered only 2 red pools and didnt get the option to fight the red. 80.178.195.241 01:53, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :13 blue, 13 yellow, 10 red, 12 green. i clicked the blue and got to fight a blue and red royal (strawberry level 150? omg..) 80.178.163.115 10:49, 22 January 2007 (UTC) it seems that if u have 10-19 of a pool u can choose the color u like (of those u have 10-19 pools of) if u have 20-29 of a kind u fight 2 jellys (i guess of those u have more than 10 of) need to be confirmed if this theory is right... 30-39 3 jellys and 40+ 4 jesllys (u need to kill some serioes big mobs to find out if these is true) :P anyway would be nice if somebody could confirm this :the theory i wrote above aint acurate... my new theory is as follow :when u get 10 of a pool the right to fight that color of royal but if u get 10 of each color u fight 2 random royals this is based on: :*20 blue 14 red 15 green 9 yellow = i could chose to fight red, blue or green but not yellow :*21 blue 12 red 17 green 8 yellow = i could chose to fight red, blue or green but not yellow :*11 blue 14 red 13 green 14 yellow = i get attack jellies on all colors... i chose red and got a yellow and red royal jelly :still if anybody got any info on this plz post i had 2 red 3 blue and 3 green and i fought a royal blue and royal yellow :It seems that whatever kind of pool you have the most of, if you choose that jelly, then you have an opportunity to kill more than one royal. Just did the jelly dungeon, came to the final room with the following pools: 10 yellow, 12 green, 13 red and 12 blue. Spoke with the Royal Strawberrie Jelly and got the option: Attack jellies. And what do you know, we got a level 200 Royal Lemon Jelly and a level 100 Royal Mint Jelly. We had this before but we still got the red one and another one. After we lost, of course what do you expect ^^, we still got all the jelly pools in our inventory. I know when you get 10+ of all pools, you can fight the one you choose and an extra, but what the heck happened here? Could this be some kind of bug, seen that we still got the pools? --GroundZzero (Talk) 13:06, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Another result: We had 12 yellow/ 11 blue/ 16 red/ 15 green. Talked to blue, got yellow and green royals. No idea what it means. -- How'd you all die? The Wiki show's they only do 50~ damage or so a turn. A Feca could reduce that easy :Lack of a Feca? Lack of an Eni? Jelly Summons? Many reasons. Here is what barbok.fr say. If you dont have 10 of each, you get the choice from what color of polls you have 10+. You fight 1. If you have above 10 of each color, you fight 2 random. If you have above 15 of each, you fight all 4. -- 05:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Two more data points: #1: Pools: 10 yellow, 11 red, 13 green, 15 blue Options: All four royals say "Attack jellies" Talked to: Royal blue Fought: Royal yellow and royal red #2: Pools: 14 yellow, 7 red, 19 green, 16 blue Options: Yellow, green, and blue have attack option Talked to: Royal green Fought: Royal green Ariane (talk) 04:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) #3: Pools: 12 yellow, 2 red, 16 green, 16 blue Options: Yellow, green, and blue have attack option Talked to: Royal blue Fought: Royal blue Ariane (talk) 02:44, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Moved from page The rooms are located at the following coordinates: *Room 1: 6,28 *Room 2: 6,29 *Room 3: 7,29 *Room 4: 8,29 *Room 5: 9,29 *Room 6: 9,30 *Room 7: 10,30 *Room 8: 10,29 *Room 9: 11,29 *Room 10 (Royals): 11,28 *Room 11 (Exit "zaap"): 10,28 The reason I posted the room coords on the article was because in this dungeon it's useful to keep an eye on how many rooms are left when you're counting jelly pools. Using %subarea% doesn't tell you the room number. Room 7 Seems that Ankama removed room 7 with 2.0 however they still call room 8 room 8, even though it follows straight after room 7. Galrauch (talk) 15:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Multijely Can a baker make a Multijelly? If so, what level baker do you have to be? If not, who can make it or can it even be made. Also, I'm trying to get the mats to create a Gelano, Would it be easier to do the dungeon and get the mats, Buy the Gelano, or just buy the mats??Herro-Cow (talk) 02:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Herro-Cow :As it says on the Multijely page, it can indeed made by a level 50 Baker. And it'd surely be easier just to buy a Gelano. Galrauch (talk) 09:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) There is 9 rooms with mobs, then the 10th is a boss mob. The wiki page incorrectly shows this. I'm no good at Wiki edits, so I thought I'd add this here. :)